Burning in Hell
by Ariel Skellington
Summary: Esto es una historia alternativa a los hechos de Amour Sucré. Castiel lleva tiempo con problemas sexuales y busca una solución. La solución le llega de golpe mientras intenta seducir a alguien mas. Castiel x Sucrette
1. Chapter 1

_**Castiel tiene un problema, lo que no sabe es que a sus plegarias llegara alguien dispuesta a condenarse junto a el.**_

_**Espero que les guste mi fic. Es el primero que sale a la luz publica. Poco a poco se darán cuenta de lo pervertida que soy XD**_

_**Disfruten y díganme si quieren mas!**_

_**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a ChinoMiko**_

Un gruñido lleno el cuarto de baño, seguido del sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera. Un golpe al muro, otro y otro más, cargados de frustración y un tanto de furia. Castiel levanto el rostro para que el agua tibia lo relajara un poco. Las gotas recorrieron su bien torneado cuerpo, cayendo unas tras otras sobre su pecho, siguiendo a su torso bien trabajado, bajando poco a poco a la línea de su vientre llegando al fin a su bien proporcionado miembro, erecto y adolorido. Llevaba unas semanas que nada podía satisfacer al pelirrojo. Por más que pensara en cierta persona, situación, lugar o posición, nada podía hacerlo acabar. Ninguna fantasía podía satisfacer su apetito. Hoy era una de esas noches, había masajeado y masajeado su miembro, fuerte, lento, rápido, pero sin resultado alguno más que el dolor palpitante de no poder terminar. Giro las perillas y paso la toalla por su pelo húmedo. Esta noche ya había sido el límite, mañana tendría que rebajarse con alguna chica del instituto y llevarla a su apartamento para que hiciese su trabajo. El problema era ¿A quién llevaría a la cama? Una vez acostado sobre su cama, únicamente vistiendo sus boxers para dormir comenzó a idear.

Inmediatamente descarto a Melody. Esa estúpida perra faldera, quizás podría llevársela a la cama por la fuerza pero sabía que iría como un niño pequeño con el delegado ninja a lloriquear, y el no deseaba pelear en absoluto, era algo que le daba tanta pereza. En fin, el ninja podía disfrutar de su gata todo lo que quisiera, solo el sabia donde estaba el delegado todas horas en las que nadie lo encontraba. Por supuesto se la pasaba follando con Melody en la bodega del gimnasio. Castiel los había descubierto en varias ocasiones mientras se escondía para fumar en horas de clase, pero nunca había hablado con nadie de eso ya que el trato que tenía con Nathaniel era bueno. Podía quedarse por las noches en el instituto a ensayar con su guitarra junto a Lysandro.

De nuevo en sus pensamientos, descarto a Kim y a Karla. Ambas eran odiosas y Castiel no las soportaba en lo más minimo. ¿Amber? Jamás, la pobre pensaría que hay algo de amor dentro de sus actos lujuriosos y después no podría quitársela de encima. ¿Peggy? Castiel no supo si reír o sentir asco. Imaginarse a Peggy era horrendo, estaba casi seguro de que no cerraría la boca ni un segundo, y por si eso fuera poco toda la escuela acabaría sabiendo de eso, no ella tampoco podría llevar el trabajo acabo. ¿Charlotte o Li? No, ambas eran unas simplonas, ni siquiera les encontraba algún atractivo. ¿Violeta? Mucho menos, era una niña que parecía que se rompería en mil pedazos, jamás aguantaría una noche a su lado, además él podría sentir que estaba violando a una niña. Mierda. La única opción que quedaba era Iris, alguna vez habían tenido sexo, de eso ya era hace mucho tiempo, ella ya no se acercaba mucho a Castiel y él nunca supo porque. Podrían volver a repetir la experiencia pero sus padres jamás la dejarían pasar la noche fuera y menos en casa de un chico. Y el resto del instituto era una mediocridad, a este paso terminaría follandose a Lysandro! Castiel cerró los ojos impaciente, sabía que tampoco contaba con el dinero para pagar a una prostituta, además de que no era algo que le llamase la atención. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando la idea le llego de golpe a su cabeza; ¡Rosalya! Ella era lo más decente y discreto quizás. Todo un reto para él, con suerte Rosa podría terminar con el tormento que Castiel estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué importaba que tuviera novio? Ni siquiera sabía quién era. Además solo sería un acostón, nadie sale perjudicado de un acostón del que nadie sabrá nada. Más satisfecho que hace unos minutos Castiel se dejó llevar por la pesadez de sus ojos, ya mañana llevaría todo a cabo para seducir a Rosalya.

_**Bueno pues aquí acaba el primer Cap. ¿Les gusto? Háganme saber sus opiniones en los review. Le mando un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi Holi! :D Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones para ver si subo mas o no :D un beso a todas y que disfruten el Cap.**

Dejo caer su larga y rubia melena sobre su rostro ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa y tonta?

Era su primer día en un instituto desconocido, en una ciudad nueva.

La idea resonó en su mente y se sintió más indefensa aun. Bueno, no era más que un montón de adolescentes, como en cualquier lado. Si su manera de vestir les molestaba pues tendrían que arreglárselas con ello. Ella no pensaba cambiar. Se maquillo como habitualmente hacia y se vistió un poco más llamativa de lo que solía hacer. Una vez hecho salió a la sala de estar, su tía revoloteo alegremente alrededor de ella.

- ¡Raven! Luces tan preciosa hoy, impresionaras a todos en tu nuevo instituto. Toma, te compre esto. –

Raven abrió la caja y miro desconcertada el collar con una perla, no iba para nada con ella. Su tía no parecía comprender cuales eran sus gustos, pero no la culpaba, de todas maneras la aceptaba como era. Luego de mordisquear unos trozos de panque, Raven subió al auto de su tía. Se dejó guiar en silencio a su nueva escuela mientras su tía le decía que era fácil regresar a los apartamentos donde vivían, únicamente debía cruzar el parque y ya. Ella no tendría oportunidad de recogerla luego de clases pues llegaba hasta el anochecer luego de largas jornadas de trabajo. Cuando estuvo a metros de llegar, Raven sintió arcadas. Era estúpido sentirse tan cobarde y tímida. ¿Dónde estaba la Raven que siempre causaba temor y caminaba con aire importante por su antiguo instituto? Intento recuperar el autocontrol y bajo del auto, despidiéndose de su ruidosa tía. Se irguió y camino tranquilamente dentro del instituto. No había nadie en los pasillos por lo que supuso que los demás estaban en clase. Camino un poco más hasta llegar al despacho de la directora, dentro solo estaba un chico de lentes y sweater verde. La calculadora en su cinturón llamo la atención de la chica.

"Adivina Raven: debe ser el típico nerd atacado por medio instituto"

- Hola, soy Ken ¿eres nueva aquí también? – Dijo con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

- Si, me llamo Raven – ella intento decir algo más pero solo balbuceo, así que mejor cerró la boca y espero a que llegase la directora.

Minutos después entro una mujer rechoncha y mayor, vestía un abrigo rosa y llevaba lentes. Parecía de esas abuelas que no hacen más que consentir a sus nietos.

- Buenos días, jóvenes. Bienvenidos al instituto Sweet Amoris. Espero que se acostumbren rápido a su nueva escuela – Luego de mirarnos por un momento prosiguió. - Ken, tu formulario está completo, puedes dirigirte a la aula indicada en tu tarjeta para comenzar tu clase. Y tu Raven, deberías dirigirte a la sala de delegados para verificar que tu inscripción este completa. –

El chico se levantó y sin decir nada salió del despacho, Raven se levantó dudosa.

- La sala de delegados está a 2 puertas a la derecha Señorita Vandom –

- Gracias – Raven salió lo más rápido posible, aun sentía los ojos de la directora estudiándola, quizás debió ponerse algo más casual, apostaría a que pensó que su vestuario debía pertenecerle a alguna prostituta. Rio a causa de ello. Bien, tendrían que empezar a acostumbrarse todos de una vez. Nadamas entrar en la sala indicada encontró a un chico rubio, parecía sacado de una revista de modelos o algo así, era bastante guapo.

- Hola, busco al delegado principal –

- Ah, yo soy Nathaniel, el delegado principal. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

Estaba que echaba humo. Castiel había salido a fumar, debía apagar su frustración. Rosalya había faltado a la escuela, arruinando los planes del pelirrojo. Como era costumbre se estaba saltando las clases, no tenía ánimos de estar ahí dentro y soportar a toda esa gente. Además no le hacía falta, estudiaba en casa y solo asistía a los exámenes, así que tenía notas decentes. Cuando termino el cigarro, camino a las bancas del patio. Estaba harto y tenía que poner fin a su tensión hoy ¿A qué hora saldría la cajera del restaurante de hamburguesas?

- Hola, soy nueva. – Diablos, los estudiantes nuevos. No tenía idea de quienes eran y le importaba una mierda. Bastaba con ver al que llego nadamas abrir el instituto. Castiel ni siquiera se volvió para responder.

- ¿Y qué? –

- ¿Siempre eres tan amable? – Al escuchar mejor la voz de aquella persona se volvió, casi abrió los ojos de par en par pero se controló rápidamente y sonrió ligeramente.

- Especialmente con las nuevas, soy Castiel –

Raven, ese era el nombre de la respuesta a todo. Luego de su patética presentación, ella se fue, sin duda que Castiel se había comportado como un imbécil, lo había arruinado todo al ser tan grosero. Ella era tan imponente. Su vestimenta lo había vuelto loco. La chica vestía unos mini shorts negros, medias de rayas junto con unas botas negras. Vestía chaqueta negra y el juraría que solo llevaba abotonados unos pocos botones y que debajo solo llevaba un sostén negro. Su cabello era rubio y tenía un maquillaje cargado color negro. Lucia como una diosa del metal. Y eso le atrajo tanto. Si, Raven tenía que ser suya y no importaba como.

**Ta taaan Que tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Cuantas creyeron que tendría algo con Rosalya? Me las trolee XD **


End file.
